X Balls
by Starsinger
Summary: The nine year old Rasputin Twins head for summer camp. Chaos, mayhem,and fun follow. X-Men meet Meetballs. We meet me, I mean Marilyn.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Balls**

by Starsinger

**Warning: this story is meant to be plain silly, and just a little crazy. If you can't make heads or tails of this, blame Bill Murray, he's the star of "Meatballs." The Rasputin Twins are nine, Ilyana's powers haven't manifested yet, but Kitty and Peter are sending them off to summer camp. Good luck with that! No, still don't own them.**

"Are you ready for the Summer?

Are you ready for the good times?

Are you ready for the birds and bees?

And the apple trees?

And a whole lotta fooling around?"

Opening Song to "Meatballs"

Moira and Ilyana stood watching their parents rushing around, getting their bags out of the back of the car. Logan had kept insisting that this was a very **bad** idea. The Rasputin twins had just celebrated their ninth birthday and Peter had insisted that they should experience Summer Camp at least once before Ilyana's powers manifested themselves. So, here they were at Camp Zouth Moon. So, the four Rasputin children: Ilyana, Moira, Joseph, and Mikhail piled into the family SUV and headed for Summer Camp. Logan told them he couldn't.

Peter and Kitty had planned a whole three weeks alone together. After the twins were dropped off the boys were going to Chicago to visit their grandmother. They would rendezvous there after picking the twins back up in three weeks. They'd decided to visit Ilyana and her new baby, a girl she'd named Katherine, and her husband. Kitty innocently asked how much trouble fraternal twins could possibly get into. Logan told her that, unlike Xavier's where there was always someone who could keep up with them, the camp had no known mutants. Kitty pointed out that neither would manifest anything for another four years. Logan simply pointed out that both girls were too smart for his peace of mind.

Moira pushed her glasses back up her nose and looked around at the panorama. The lake, cabins, and tower with speakers on it were what you'd expect from a Summer Camp. She watched as her mother came around the corner and announced that she had found where there cabin was. Moira caught the singular, "Cabin". Great, she thought, they were going under the theory that they could keep a better eye on them if they were together again. Moira picked up her book and followed her family as they found their cabin, Green 7. They always played the same game, and somehow, Logan was the only one who ever caught on. Ilyana was the tall, flashy, blonde, Moira was the short, mousy, bookworm. Everyone underestimated them both, except Logan and their mother. Halfway to their cabin Ilyana had all ready gathered an entourage.

Kitty felt Peter tense as they realized that at least half the group were boys, "Don't worry, Moira will keep her in line."

They bid their daughters good-bye as they chose bunks on opposite sides of the room. Ilyana pulled out her line of beauty products and started to touch up her mascara as Moira opened her luggage and started hanging up her clothes in a nearby closet. After throwing her sleeping bag and pillow on the mattress she pulled out another book from her luggage and continued reading. The wooden cabins were large affairs with windows and four bunk beds on each side. Three regular beds occupied the center of the room. Twelve cabins had been arranged on a large field in a semi-circular fashion. The green cabins were for the girls, the blue ones for the boys. The tennis court and a large meeting hall separated the two. The mess hall sat up on a hill and a nurse's home further up from that. A dirt road wound through the camp where families were letting off their children.

Moira and Ilyana both looked up from their activities as an older woman entered the cabin. Ilyana had progressed to buffing her nails. "Hello, ladies, I'm Sandy, your Camp Counselor. If you have any problems, bring them to me and I'll see what I can do to help you. We'll be having dinner in an hour and then we'll have a big meeting in that hall over there, so stay together tonight so we can get this all done with a minimum of pain." She walked to Ilyana, "Let me guess, you're the cheerleader."

Ilyana looked up, "Actually, that would be my sister, Moira. I'm into soccer." Sandy stared wide-eyed at the bookish girl sitting on the other bed. "Well, she was until we start high school next year." Sandy sputtered. "I need to get my nails done when we get back, Moira."

"You know who to ask when we get home, Yana," came the response.

"Yeah, yeah," Yana said waving a hand in her sister's general direction. "Grandpa Joseph, let's go out and wander around. I want to see this place."

Sandy watched as the two girls wandered off, "So those are the Rasputin Twins, I was warned about them. Who warned me…?"

Ilyana led the way onto the general green between the sets of cabins. A sixteen year old boy was giving a martial arts demonstration as they passed by. They both stopped and joined the throng watching, soon they sniggered. This one was all bark and no bite. "Logan would snap him like a twig," Ilyana said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The boy looked around for the source of the comment, "I have a black belt in Jinjitsu, what have you got?"

Ilyana moved through the crowd, "My mom is a ninja, and, well, I'm not even going to mention what my Uncle Logan knows. Why don't you close your trap and let the real experts show these kids something."

"Oh, a **real** expert. Why don't we decide here and now who's the expert," he sneered.

Ilyana shrugged and handed the nail buffer to the nearest girl, "It's your ego, not mine." No one was sure what transpired next, but the boy, named Fred, threw one punch before he found himself on his backside with a bloody nose. "Are we done, or do you want another round?" she asked politely. "I'm barely winded. Oh, man, now I'm mad, Moira, I broke a nail!" Ilyana wailed to her sister. A nail file was soon handed through the crowd as she wandered out of the arena. Fred was helped to the nurse's office where it was determined that he didn't have a broken nose, but shouldn't play with the girls anymore

Moira's ears perked up as a familiar voice sounded above the crowd, "Knew this would happen." She shook her head as she never found the source of the voice. What would he be doing here anyway? The two girls wandered toward the dining hall to find out what was in store for them for the next three weeks.

**Well, if you're at all familiar with the movie "Meatballs" which I don't own either, you know the zaniness that this is headed. Well, these poor kids don't know what hit them by the time they leave either. Please R&R!**


	2. Sometimes You Just Can't Get Rid of Bomb

**Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of a Bomb**

by Starsinger

**Some of you may recognize this as a quote from "Batman: the Movie". Yes, I'm talking about one of several movies made by the TV series Batman and Robin, Adam West and Burt Ward. I'm making this distinction because of one simple fact, Ilyana and Moira are nine years old. So, the stories they're going to tell the fellow campers are largely what actually happened, unfortunately, they will also be highly embellished with characters and events from their favorite shows, that have nothing to do with what actually happened. Characters from the X-Men and associated comics as well as Stargate will be true stories. Anything else, ie **_**Smallville, Jericho, Star Trek, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven **_**and anything else they really like, are just embellishments, unless I say otherwise. They think it just makes the story better, they are nine. No, still don't own them.**

"Are you ready for the summer?

Are you ready for the hot night?

Are you ready for the fireflies,

The moonlit skies

And a whole lotta foolin' around?"

Second verse from the opening song to "Meatballs"

Ilyana and Moira found a convenient tree near the lake and sat. It was almost as big as the one near where their parents said they had been born, Breakstone Lake. They had been a year old when the X-Men had been forced to move west, and had been forced to spend most of their second year without either of their parents, and spent most of it being sheltered by their grandmother.

"Are you going to tell the story again?" Moira asked.

"You know they're going to ask. Our parents are X-Men," Ilyana replied.

"Yana, how many other stories are you going to weave into it this time? Let's face it, Miley Cyrus showing up to save the day was a bit much."

"Hey, she was Emily Osment's sidekick!" Moira sadly shook her head. "Trust me, I can throw just about anybody into the story and they'll still believe it." Yana smiled, "Like you said, Mom and Dad are X-Men."

Moira sighed as she threw rocks into the lake, this was going to be a looooong three weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heeeeellllooooooo campers!" an overly cheerful voice greeted the assembly. "My name is Mike Richards and I'm Head Counselor here at Camp Zouth Moon!" He paused for the desultory cheer that the other counselors lead. "Now, I know you're wondering what will happen in the next three weeks, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

Ilyana turned to her sister who had all ready tuned the speaker out and was currently immersed in the new Todd McCaffrey book. "I hadn't thought of that! We can throw in dragons!" Moira raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lockheed is real."

"Well, throwing in the 'Dragonriders of Pern' might stretch their credulity just a _little_ bit," Moira retorted. "Just stick with the purple one."

"About mid-way through we'll have a basketball game with Camp Green across the lake. We have this every year and this coupled with a martial arts tourney at the end of the month will determine the placement of the Blue Water Lake Cup. We've never actually won this, so, if you're good at either martial arts or basketball, please let me know."

"I think that's the most interesting thing he's said since he got up there," Moira murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilyana and Moira laced up their sneakers the next morning. They wore matching outfits, tank tops and shorts, Ilyana's was blue and Moira's was green. They tied their hair back in ponytails and placed sweatbands on their wrists and foreheads. Every morning since they were coordinated enough to keep up, they went for a run. When they were at Xavier's they went out with Logan and habits were hard to break.

So, they hit the jogging trails and others who were up that early watched with envy as their long legs matched each other stride for stride. They weren't racing each other, they were out for a run. They passed several counselors on their way around the winding trails. Most of those out for a jog had stopped for a breather while the two girls looked like they had barely broken a sweat.

Michael caught up with them huffing and puffing, "Morning ladies." They both nodded as they decreased their pace due to the slight incline of the trail. "Do this often?" Another nod as the trees started to thin toward the upper tip of the lake. "Not big talkers are you?" Moira raised her hand as they hit the top of the trail. They finally came to a halt. They shook out their legs and drank water preparing for the run back.

"We run every morning," Ilyana responded. Moira leaned forward putting her hands on her knees and stretching out muscles. "So, why are you here?"

"What?! I can't talk to my campers?" Michael feigned indignity.

"Our parents are mutants, our mom's so rich she could've gotten us into Camp Moneybags," Moira replied bluntly, jerking her thumb toward the other side of the lake. "You want Yana to participate at the end of the month?"

"Sure, I'll do it," the blonde replied. "Come on, Moira, we have to take a shower before breakfast." They both took off down the trail headed back to their cabin. After a quick shower they joined the rest of their cabin for breakfast: Raisin Bran, toast, milk, juice, eggs, and bacon.

They headed for the lake in their swim suits as the life guard blew their whistle, "All right, campers, listen up! Swimming without one of us or a counselor present is a no-no," nervous laughter greeted this statement. The next few hours consisted of swimming, acting, martial arts, poetry, and a brisk jog through the jogging trails around the lake. Their fellow campers complained at lunch and dinner.

Ilyana snorted, "They wouldn't last a week if Uncle Logan were running this." Moira smirked back at her sister. The two all ready had their cadres around them. The nerds were attracted to Moira, one of their own done good. All the popular girls and guys were attracted to Ilyana's sunny personality. Although few of them would join the sisters on their morning jogs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flashlight lit up Ilyana's face, "Where were we? Oh, yeah, my parents reconnected on Breakworld:"

The sound of a voice clearing woke them both. Kitty sat up noting her uniform was still in place. "We have made contact with your friend, Logan. He's coming to pick you up, Colossus. He wants you to stay here with Emma and Scott, Kitty. You have an hour if you wish to continue fornicating." Before they could comment the woman disappeared.

"That one is Dafi?" Peter asked.

"Like the duck," Kitty said. "I don't like this, not at all. Why am I stuck back here watching…" Peter watched as exhaustion and grief finally overcame her and she folded her arms on her knees and started to cry. He put his arms around her and cradled her against his chest. "I love you Peter."

He reached down and started to unzip her uniform, "We still have an hour to kill," he murmured into her ear.

Kitty watched him go and stalked down to check on Scott. He was still unconscious. Emma was still dead. He awoke briefly to find Kitty standing there and went back to sleep. She haunted the halls and helped where she could. This all ended as Peter suddenly showed back up. "It's time," he told them. He loaded Emma and Scott onto Aghanne's ship and they took off for the throne room building. The rendezvous was simple, Logan and Peter would head for the core, the rest would head for the retaliator. Kitty didn't like it one bit.

Peter smiled before he kissed her, "I'll see you in twelve hours."

"As the battle commenced Brand took a blast meant for Hank, and apparently 'died' to save him, and my mother headed for the Retaliator to try and stop it," Ilyana continued.

Kitty looked up, something just didn't sit right. "Guys, I'm going to see if running through the computer will stop this thing." Before Hank could object she plunged in and hear the fritzing of wires as she completed the turn. Exhausted she barely managed to pull herself out.

"You did it, Kitty! The countdown has stopped!" Hank announced excitedly. "Are you all right?"

"The metal of this world… I'm going to have to climb out, Hank. Give me a minute." She took her time before finally reaching the top when it finally occurred to her what was wrong. "Hank, this isn't a missile. It looks like a bullet."

"Would you like a hand up?" a voice asked her.

Kitty looked up, "Huh, why am I not surprised you're not dead." She grasped Brand's outstretched hand and pulled herself up and swayed as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Where are we going?" Brand indicated the ship ahead of them.

Kitty sat down as Hank and Brand finally had it out, "Bout time." Hank turned credulous eyes on his younger colleague. "Hank, you two have been fighting like you're married. Maybe you can tame her." Hank snorted, "Hey, she accepts you for you. Isn't that what you've been looking for?" she asked on her way out the same door Brand left through. She sighed as Lockheed hovered in front of her. He projected the need to talk to her and they headed off to another room.

Kitty settled on the couch as Lockheed sat next to her, "Kitty, I have a confession to make." Kitty's eyes widened as his words reached her. "Yes, I can speak English. I may need to apologize to Wisdom, well, never mind. This is mostly telepathic, as you probably tell." Kitty nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "I've been working for Brand. I'm having trouble with my homeworld, and Brand blackmailed me into keeping an eye on the X-Men for them."

Kitty looked away, "What kind of issues?" she bit out.

Lockheed reached a clawed hand to scratch the back of his head. "Hormonal, I'm heading into puberty and my homeworld wants me home. SWORD won't let me stay without a Visa. I'm basically, pardon the pun, an illegal alien."

Kitty sighed, another wave of exhaustion passed over her. "Brand, come on in. I know you've been listening." Brand came in. "We'll deal with his homeworld issues after we return home. Meanwhile, give him his Visa. He deserves it. Besides, I don't need a Visa and if he has to leave so do I."

"Your bond is remarkable, all right, I think I'll be hanging around a lot more anyway."

"_We're making a pick-up, guys. I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home,_" Hank's voice sounded over the intercom.

"So, they picked up Logan and Peter after a long and exhausting mission. Little did they know that things were just beginning to heat up."

"Okay ladies," Sandy's voice sounded through the cabin. "Time for bed!" Ilyana guiltily switched off the flashlight as everyone scrambled for their bunks.

**Okay, so I'm clearing up events from "Damned" so we can leap frog onto the next segment of the story. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Please R&R.**


	3. The Monster is a Polar Bear?

**What Do You Mean the Monster Is a Polar Bear?**

by Starsinger

**Okay, I'm one of the many who tried "Lost" and gave up when they discovered Polar Bears on a desert island, where they would never survive. I didn't get it, so I gave up. Even my incredulity has its limits. I blame my roommates, they brought up the Polar Bears. Yes, for those of you who are familiar with the end of "Meatballs" I plan on repeating it at the end of this story. I just don't know who will end up in their bed in the middle of the lake. Suggestions wouldn't hurt. I still don't own them, they belong to someone else, I think it's called Marvel? Yeah, that's it, Marvel…**

"No more Pencils, no more Books

No more teacher's dirty looks

No more math and history

Summer time has set me free"

3rd and final verse of the Meatballs song.

The breeze blew gently through the trees playing with the twins hair in the early morning light. Mike didn't understand how they could be up this early and enjoying themselves much less exercising. At least that's what he thought they were doing. The slow easy motions of arms and legs in perfect unison moving gracefully through motions that teased at his memory. "It's called Tai Chi," a voice ventured into his thoughts. He turned to find a short, hairy man standing behind him in a flannel shirt and jeans, "They're centering themselves before the day's activities."

"Hey, aren't you the janitor?" Mike asked. The man nodded and walked away. He seemed strangely familiar. The twins finished their exercises and stretched before starting up the trail for their morning jog. He hurried after them, simply trying to keep pace with them as they continued up the path. By the time they reached the first turn he was huffing and puffing as they didn't give him a second glance. "So, what is this 'Tai Chi'?" he asked. He knew what it was, he just was curious where they learned it. "Was it something else that your 'Uncle Logan' taught you?"

Ilyana laughed as she took a swig of water, "Oddly enough, no, he didn't. Our Uncle Kurt, who used to study to be a Roman Catholic Priest before he married Aunt Rachael, studied this particular martial art and decided to pass it along to everyone at Xavier's."

"Do you mean to tell me that a former seminary student studied the Far Eastern Martial Arts?" he asked, incredulously.

"Why not?" Moira asked. "Kung Fu was started by Xiao Lin Monks who were fleeing the Chinese army. It was meant for self defense." She smiled wickedly at Mike's slack jawed face, "We're not normally patient. In fact everyone tells we've been in a hurry since we were born. Mom said it was about twenty minutes from the time she went into labor until we were born, and we've been in a hurry ever since." Mike keeled over in a dead faint. "First time we've had that reaction, Yana. Good thing we didn't tell him about the battle that was going on, too."

The blonde shook her head in disgust before dumping another bottle of water on the prone man, "Mom always said that being an X-Man was weird. Being one of their children is even weirder. I like it here, maybe we can talk Daddy into letting us come back here next year." It did not need to be said that they both had Colossus wrapped around their little fingers. As they ran back down the trail they came across Marilyn. Marilyn was a thirteen year old red-head whose couch potato lifestyle showed in her chunky form. The hitch in her stride made it obvious to the girls that she had tried to keep up. They slowed down to allow her to keep up. Extremely shy, the single conversation Ilyana had held with the girl promised a very witty and open minded friendship if they could just get her to talk.

"Hey," Moira said. "Out for a run?"

"Why, are you going to tease me too?" came the reply

"Why would we do that?" Ilyana asked carefully. She sensed the poor girl was the victim of frequent bullying.

"Because I'm fat and ugly!" came the cry.

The twins pulled up and looked at each other. They'd found their pet project for the summer. Moira walked around and pulled the girl's chin up so she was looking her in the eyes, "You are a beautiful young woman who has a healthy amount of weight on her," she told her firmly. "If you wish to exercise and take off some of the weight, we'll help you. Killing yourself trying to keep up with the two of us isn't going to do it. Come on, let's walk back to the cabin. I could use a shower."

The three of them made their way to the shower where the twins couldn't help but notice several of the girl's envious looks. By the time they made it to breakfast they noticed the "popular crowd". It was lead by Fred, the guy Ilyana bested in Karate. "Hey, look, it's the Walrus! She's made friends with the Muties!"

Marilyn tried stopping but the twins kept walking as Fred's girlfriend joined in. "What? Camp Greenbeans wouldn't accept Freaks?"

They reached the dining hall and sat to eat breakfast. "How can you just let them tease you like that? Why don't you fight back?"

Ilyana looked at her, "Because of our training. We could easily kill them, and neither of us are mutants, yet." Marilyn looked at her questioningly, "I will be. Moira, lucky girl, will just have dazzle the world with her stunning intelligence." Moira stuck her tongue out at her.

"Did you finish the chapter in the Physics book you were supposed to read?" Moira asked. Ilyana paused in chewing. "She pretends that she's dumb as a stick, but she was promoted to high school too."

As the day progressed they watched Marilyn and assessed her strengths and weaknesses. She was a strong swimmer, and had a beautiful singing voice. She also had only made two friends other than the twins. She never ventured an opinion and could be easily swayed to change it. If she thought she was right, or one of her friends was being bullied, she was fierce as a mother bear, but if she was the one being bullied, she backed down and did nothing as she became withdrawn and sullen.

The next morning she and her friends, Valerie and Wanice, joined the twins in their morning Tai Chi. The movements of the gentle art soothing hearts and minds as the twins easy acceptance helped build self-esteem. Ilyana and Moira's cadres started joining them as well, but Marilyn was the only one who attempted to join them on their morning jog. "Remember, the martial arts were developed for defense. Kung Fu and its origins being an excellent example," Ilyana said each morning. "You can inflict serious damage on an opponent if you're not careful, or he intends to inflict serious injury to you."

The twins taught the beginners with Martial Arts. Fred apparently thought it was beneath him to teach the newbies. Especially if they were overweight, uncoordinated, or different. "How'd this guy get a teaching spot, anyway," Moira muttered. "Uncle Logan would say he represents the very worst of his profession." She winced as a kid landed hard on his backside. Fred bellowed at him to get back on his feet and sit down. They never saw the figure standing behind a tree, grinning at the spectacle unfolding before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flashlight lit Ilyana's face as she picked up the tale, "At six months pregnant, Mother had gotten over the morning sickness, but the fainting spells persisted…"

Brand strode down the corridors of the second story of the school looking for Lockheed. SWORD had finally approved, with a little arm twisting, his green card. His homeworld had also agreed to wait until after the first of the year (Earth year) to hear his case. She had a feeling where she could find him and was headed for Kitty's computer class when she heard a commotion. Next thing she knew Lockheed was frantically trying to get her into the room. She hurried into the room to find Kitty passed out on the floor and her students standing around her. She hit the green button to get Hank's attention and knelt down to check Kitty's pulse.

"Hey, Kitty, what is it?" Hank's tired voice sounded over the speaker.

"Hank, it's Brand, I've found Kitty passed out again. I think you should get up here," Hank confirmed he was on his way as Kitty started to come around. She heard someone heavily running down the corridor to the room as she helped Kitty sit up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. "I don't feel so good."

Hank soon entered the room followed by Peter who had heard the emergency alarm, "Peter, pick her up and let's get down to the Medlab. Brand, can you finish the class?" It really wasn't a question. Brand watched them leave and turned to the blackboard. Only to find that what Kitty was teaching was beyond her own level that she ended up asking the class what it was.

Hank helped Peter change Kitty into a hospital gown to examine her. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, Kitty. I'm certain it has little to do with your pregnancy." He drew blood, "I'm sending a copy of your test results Reed Richards. Maybe he can help."

Kitty huddled into Peter's arms who stroked her back. His soothing words belied the worry in his eyes. It seemed like hours before Hank bustled back into the room an IV bag in one hand and two fetal monitors in the other. "I've talked to Reed and he's recommended a saline solution with his own special concoction of stuff. Apparently, Kitty, every trip you made through the stuff of Breakworld left that stuff in your system, and it slowly poisoned you. The babies are fine," he said, waving off her worried stammering. "They're doing better than you," both Kitty and Peter watched as Hank set up the fetal monitors and the IV. "The monitors are me erring on the side of caution," he said with a chuckle. "This is to flush out what's left in your system." He put the call button on the side of the bed, "Call me if you need anything."

Peter was forced to get something to eat that evening by Logan and Hank. Brand was cooking, and while the other two were dubious about that development, Hank assured them that it would be quite edible. Kitty was left alone and struggling not to worry when Ororo and Rachael rounded the corner, smiles plastered over their faces. _Your babies are fine,_ Rachael reached out to her. _Don't worry so much about them. We need to get you well._

Tears sprang to her eyes as Ororo gave her a big hug and planted a hand where one of the twins decided to protest the treatment of her mother. "Opinionated all ready, I see," Ororo laughed. "What did Dr. Daniels say?"

Kitty's obstetrician had been by all ready. He had pronounced the sonogram to be showing two normally growing fetuses, with no problems from what he could see. Rogue soon joined them and all kept a light conversation that was soon broken up by Reed Richard's entrance. He ran his own tests and soon managed to come up with a modified version of whatever they had put in the IV and stuck around to see how things went. The stress and worry finally frazzled her nerves enough that when she went to the bathroom, babies playing kickball with her bladder again, she broke down and cried.

Kitty heard the worried voices of her friends outside the door as they considered what to do. Finally, Peter moved in and entered the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him. He took in her red eyes and blotchy face and went to his knees in front of her. He took her in his arms and let her cry. "I'm sorry, Peter, it's all just too much. I never thought that…when Hank told me that if I had gone into that bullet, Emma wouldn't have been the only one lost…"

Peter took her face between his hands, "Katya, I would have found a way to get you home. No matter how long it took. By the way, Brand's food is edible now." Kitty looked at him and started to laugh as he pulled a plate stir fry from behind his back. She sniffled into his sleeve before he helped her to her feet.

"I'll be glad to see my feet again," she mumbled as she shuffled back into the room. The room was deserted. Everyone had left, erring on the side of caution. He sighed with relief as she settled back into bed and started to eat Brand's cooking. "This is actually quite good," she said between bites. Two days later McCoy announced she was out of danger and three months later the twins hurriedly entered their lives.

"All seemed normal, even after a rather interesting wedding, they settled back into being X-Men and had plenty of volunteers for babysitters when the Skrull decided to invade, we were a year old," Ilyana added.

The first explosion rocked them out of bed. It was nearly midnight as they scrambled into their uniforms and checked in on Ilyana who was up checking on the twins. They hurried out the door as chaos reigned. "I don't know, I can't reach Abigail! It's like we were cut off!" Hank yelled.

"Kitty!" Scott yelled. "Grab the kids and head west to Colorado. Dr. Jackson is expecting you, Ilyana, the twins and some of the younger students. Go on, I know you can pilot that jet!"

Kitty grabbed the suitcases that were always packed in case of emergencies, Ilyana, the twins, three students and headed out the door. What they didn't know was that they would never return here again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flashlight went off as Ilyana shooed the rest of the campers off to bed. "We need to do something about Canary," that was their nickname for Fred and his girlfriend, Whatsherface.

Moira pulled a face, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

**Many years ago I was Marilyn, and the twins were two cheerleaders named Susan and Angela. They told me flat that if anyone threatened me to tell them, they'd take care of it. They are great people, and I dedicate this chapter to them. Thanks, I really needed the help you gave.**


End file.
